


Please Give Me One More Chance

by markjin_uwu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, marknior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjin_uwu/pseuds/markjin_uwu
Summary: Jinyoung is not happy to find out his soulmate, Mark, is a sort of playboy but soon grows to love and trust him until his trust is broken when he sees Mark asking another guy out on a date. Mark regrets it almost immediately but will Jinyoung give him one more chance?
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 7





	Please Give Me One More Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This entire story is based on You Calling My Name by Got7, and even the title is inpired by the line "Please give me one more chance." I think every song has a story to tell and choreography adds to it, so this is inspired and based off of the mv for YCMN and I even listened to it while writing :)

Jinyoung wanted to look away. To forget. To not know. To have a different soulmate. A loyal one.

He closed his mouth, which had dropped open in surprise at first, and tried but failed to hold back a sob. He ran away from the scene and tried not to cry. He reached his car outside the cafe and sat inside to cry. His vision blurred with tears and he finally let them fall freely, sitting in his car in the parking lot and sobbing uncontrollably.

_Back To That Moment, Mark's Reaction:_

Mark turned around when he heard a choked sob. He immediatley regretted asking the other guy out. He could never forget the hurt look in Jinyoung's eyes, the tears threatening to fall, the anguish Jinyoung felt was so strong that Mark could almost feel it himself. 

_What was I thinking? I promised Jinyoung I would be loyal to him and only him now that we were defined and held together by the bond of soulmates,_ Mark thought. He glanced down at his soul-mark on his wrist and was overwhelmed. 

_Back to present:_

Jinyoung glanced at his own soul-mark through his tears. It was a promise. Mark had promised him. Sure, he was a playboy before, and Jinyoung wasn't so happy about them being soulmates. Jinyoung had "saved himself" for his soulmate, never going on any dates with anyone else until he met his soulmate. Mark was the exact opposite. He wanted to enjoy life both beofr and after meeting his soulmate. Even after they realized they were soulmates, Jinyoung was skeptical of Mark's loyalty.

_"Mark... I, uhm- I don't know how to say this but I don't um... know how to trust you're just gonna stop being a playboy and be loyal to just your soulmate... you seem like you're not ready to let go of your lifestyle," Jinyoung said awkwardly._

_Mark looked into his eyes intently. "Jinyoung, I don't blame you for thinking that way. I know neither of us were too happy when we first found out we were soulmates. Especially you. And I realize I haven't been making it any easier for you these past few weeks. I'm so sorry, Jinyoungie... Let me show you how much I love you. I will always love you and only you. Trust me. You mean so much to me~" he said so seriously and sweetly, the words seeming to come from his heart._

_Jinyoung looked into his eyes with the same intensity and hope. Mark enveloped him into a huge hug and they rocked back and forth, enjoying the love and happiness in the other's embrace._

Jinyoung exited his flashback, not knowing Mark was thinking of the same moment at the same time. He wiped away his tears and took some deep breaths to calm down and drive safely and calmly. He went to his friends Jaebum's and Youngjae's apartment instead of the one he shared with Mark.

Jaebum opened the door and found Jinyoung red-nosed from crying, and looking sadder than he had seen him in years. "Oh, Jinyoungie... what happened?" he asked, his voice full of concern as he enveloped his friend into a hug, leading him inside.

~~~~

Mark rushed from the cafe, leaving the other guy behind. He reached their shared apartment and was disappointed but not surprised to not find Jinyoung there. He sat down on the floor and cried. _What have I done? What was I thinking? Why did I do that? I promised him... He must be so emotionally hurt right now... damn it why did I go back o my old playboy self?_ Mark had a hard time calming down himself.

 _I really love him, I have to find a way to make it up to him... to make him feel loved again... hear the music of his magic honey voice. I want to see him smile that sweet innocent smile of his again. I never want to hurt him again._ The thoughts swirled in Mark's mind and he picked up the phone to call his best friend Jackson.

He picked up on the second ring. "Hey Mark, what's up?" he asked. "I did something terrible. I don't what came over me but I asked out another guy... Jinyoung saw, and he left crying. I'm pretty sure he went to jaebum and Youngjae's apartment... I feel so terrible. He looked so hurt and sad, I dont know- I just wanna make him happy again. To make him know how much I love him." Mark rambled on.

"Oh no... Mark... don't worry I'll help you. I know, its hard to stay loyal no matter how much you love your soulmate, if you've lived like a playboy before. Something similar happened like this with me and BamBam, and wow I can't even think of doing something like that again," Jackson said. 

~~~~

_"_ _Mark look! They have couple games!" Jinyoung jumped up and down excitedly._

_"Wow another thing that's perfect for us at this fair!" Mark replied, putting emphasis on "us" and taking hold of Jinyoung's hand._

~

" _Jinyoungie, I have a surprise for you..." Mark said, enetering the apartment a few minutes after Jinyoung._

_"Awwwe you're so sweet, you didn't have to get me anything. Just being with you is enough to make me so happy!" Jinyoung replied as he saw the small bag in Mark's hand._

_He opened it. "I got a lil Apeach plushie for you because you're my little peach~" Mark explained, kissing the younger's cheek._

Jinyoung couldn't stop the sweet, now seemingly mocking memories from flooding in as he lay sleepless in the guest bedroom in Jaebum and Youngjae's apartment.

They had settle him on the sofa with a cup of warm soothing tea and a blanket, and sat by him and listened and comforted him. They offered him the guest bedroom for as long as he would like to stay. He was very grateful.

His phone lit up on the bedside table, for the hundretdth time that night. Mark was trying to reach him. By text, by call, by all social media platforms they are on. And Jinyoung was ignoring him. He knew Mark knew he'd be at Jaebum and Youngjae's apartment. He was gonna come sooner or later. But Jinyoung wanted to avoid him for as long as he could. He couldn't bear to see him. 

Jinyoung felt tears leak out and dampen the pillow. He couldn't stop crying. Why did he have to have such a soulmate?

Mark was also sleepless. _I am really paying the price for making you cry, my sweet Jinyoungie,_ he thought as he got up, suddenly very determined to go and see Jinyoung right then and there. He pulled on a coat and drove over to Jaebum and Youngjae's apartment, which was closeby.

A very sleepy Youngjae opened the door, but quickly became more alert when he saw it was Mark. Mark explained everything and how he had to see Jinyoung. Youngjae listened patiently. "I'm sorry, I know how regretful and apologetic you are, but Jinyoung said he's not ready to see you for a while... I know you drove here in the middle of the night and all but... sorry, bro," he said.

Jinyoung felt a strong pull while lying in bed. It was the pull of a soulmate bond. _Is Mark here..?_ he wondered. He shook the thoughts out of his head. _I'm not ready to see him yet..._ he decided.

Mark said he understood and went back home.

The next morning, Jinyoung was feeling down but joined his friends for breakfast. They made him smile a little. Then they told him about Mark's visit. "I thought I felt the soulmate bond last night. I feel bad that he drove here in the middle of the night for nothing... but I wasn't ready. maybe soon though..." he gave a sad smile. "Whenever you feel ready, Jinyoung hyung," Youngaje smiled and gave him a hug. Jaebum also gave him a hug and he felt a bit better.

Mark and Jackson had been planning the whole day long. An apology picnic in the park. A chance for Mark to show Jinyoung his true love for him. To ask for another chance. To make him know he is loved and always will be. To give him comfort after so much hurt.

"Okay bro... time to go to and see if he'll come with you," Jackson said. "Yea, the big moment. I hope he can at least give this apology and relationship a chance..." Mark said uncertainly. "He'll know how apologetic you are. Anyone can tell you regret it and you hate yourself for this. You need his forgiveness. And a soulmate understands you most clearly. Trust me, he will know," Jackson gave him a comforting hug.

Mark smiled sadly. "I hope so..." he said. He went to bed, hoping tomorrow, his plan would work, and Jinyoung would feel better.

That night, both Mark and Jinyoung lay sleepless in their beds, staring up at the dark celing, feeling empty without their soulmate by their side. They could feel each other's sadness even through thr distance, because of the bond of soulmates. Tears dampened their pillows as the tossed and turned. 

_I can't take this anymore... I can't live without him. Life without him is meaningless. I didn't realize how much I need him. I just wanna see him smile, hear him call my name again, know that he feels safe and loved._

The thoughts swirled through Mark's head, sleep evading him, sadness and guilt and emptiness taking over.

Jinyoung was overwhelemed with emotions too. Sadness and emptiness. Missing Mark but also upset with him.

~~~~

Morning came, and both woke from a troubled sleep. Jinyoung decided to get ready to finally get out of the house and go for a walk in a local park. He decided it would help him clear up his mind and help him sort out his emotions.

Mark got everything ready and called Jackson to help him by setting up everything for the apology picnic date in the local park while he went and picked up Jinyoung from Jaebum and Youngjae's apartment.

Mark had just arrived at their apartment and Jackson called and said everything was ready. Mark thanked him and told him they's be there soon. Then he ended the call and took a deep breath. H eput his phone in his pocket and hesitated, then knocked on the door.

Jaebum opened it this time. "Oh... hey Mark. Uh... I assume you're here to see Jinyoung," he said. 

"I just wanna apologize. You don't know how sorry I am. I regret hurting Jinyoungie more than I can say. Please, is he okay? I need to take him somewhere-" Mark rambled and pleaded.

"Bro, its ok- We know how regretful and guilty you are and anyone can see you've learned your lesson and will never even think of doing it again," he assured him and Mark relaxed slightly. Then Jaebum continued, leaning in whispering the next part: "To be honest, Jinyoung misses you and he even felt the tug of the soulmate bond that night you came here. He's just afraid of being heartbroken again by someone he loves so much. But once he sees you and hears your words and goes with you to the park, he'll know and he'll be assured."

Mark thanked him profusely. Then as an afterthought, he asked, "How do you know I'm taking him to the park...?" 

"Oh yea, so Jackson helped you plan it, and of course he told his boyfriend BamBam so he could help, who told his bestfriend Yugyeom becuase he needed some help with some of it too. Yugyeom and his boyfriend Jungkook are friends with Youngjae and me, so I guess the news just traveled," Jaebum explained.

Mark nodded, feeling a bit exposed and embarrased. Jaebum could sense it, and patted Mark's shoulder and said, "It's okay, we're all friends here, you pretty much know Yugyeom and Jungkook and definitely everyone else, so it's okay. They understand." Mark nodded and Jaebum let him in.

Jaebum led him into the kitchen, where Youngjae and Jinyoung sat at the small table and chatted. There was a cute smile on Jinyoung's face as he talked with one of his bestfriends, but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes, and Mark knew he was the cause.

But he was also going to be one who took the sadness entirely away from Jinyoung.

Jaebum cleared his throat and the two boys looked up at them.

Jinyoung's face showed many emotions rushing by at once. Surprise, slight joy, anger, sadness, shyness, finally settling on a neutral expression that all of them could tell was an attempt to hold back tears upon seeing Mark.

Mark sat down next to Jinyoung and took the younger's hands in his. "Jinyoungie... I don't even have words for how sorry I am. I have been lving in constant regret, more than you can imagine, but that must be nothing compared to how much pain and sadness you must have been living in these past few days. I hate myself for ever hurting you. I just wanna see you happy again, and see you smile and laugh and know how much you're loved," Mark said.

Jinyoung looked at him wordlessly for a few moments. His eyes shined with tears. Then, he suddenly enveloped Mark in a big hug and sobbed into the latter's shoulder. "I understand Mark. Anyone can see you're completely regretful and apologetic. I can tell you'll never do this again. I accept your apology, I really do. I forgive you. It's all okay now, Mark it's all okay. I know you love me, and I love you."

Mark hugged him back, visibly relaxing, finally feeling good for the first time in a few long days of guilt and sadness.

They finally arrived at the park. They were a bit late, because Mark did not wait to go to the park to apologize, but instead had eneded up apologizing as the words poured from his heart right there in Jaebum and Youngjae's apartment.

Jackson, BamBam, Yugyeom, and Jungkook happily welcomed them, as well as Jaebum and Youngjae, who had called and filled them in on what happened at their apartment.

They all sat down and began eating and talking and laughing and enjoying each other's presence.

Jinyoung turned and looked at Mark, with tears in his eyes. This time they were tears of joy. And he smiled the sweet smile and used his soft honey voice as he hugged Mark. "I love you so much, Markiepooh~" he murmured and smiled, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. "I love you more, Jinyoungie~" Mark murmured back, kissing Jinyoung's cheek.

"Aish, the lovebirds are being mushy again," BamBam laughed. "Like you don't act the same with Jackson!" Jinyoung said, now he was laughing and BamBam was blushing.

The conversation and joking and happiness continued. The four couples were finally relaxed, peaceful, and filled with real joy and happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> bswsbshhu hi again~ do you want a sequel? let me know :) comments and feedback are very much appreciated, and i hope you enjoyed the fanfic <3


End file.
